gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Zilius Zox
Zilius Zox, more commonly known as Zox, is the former right-hand to Atrocitus; carrying out his supreme leader's commands with zeal and loyalty. and is now the new leader of the Red Lantern Corps after his master's fall at the hands of Hal Jordan. History Early life Zilius Zox came to and joined the Red Lantern Corps. There, he met Atrocitus, the group's leader. Zilius Zox was looked at as a second in command to Atrocitus by the other Red Lanterns. Zilius would frequently accompany Atroctius on his frequent quest to spread hate and rage across the galaxy. Frontier space Along with many other Red Lanterns, Zilius Zox was stationed in Frontier Space and would take time to trick Green Lanterns before executing them in cold blood. One day, Zilius Zox tricked a Green Lantern named M'Ten into freeing him, claiming to be a helpless prisoner. Zilius Zox argued with new Red Lantern recruit Razer about killing the Green Lantern. Regardless, Zilius still killed M'Ten and expressed joy in killing the Green Lantern replacement for him. However, M'Ten's ring would shortly find it's way back to Oa and eventually into the hands of Hal Jordan, another Green Lantern that would eventually lead a revolt against the Red Lanterns. Taking into account that the ring of M'Ten's would simply go and find another wearer, Zilius told Razer that he would just find more fun in killing the replacement Green Lantern as well. He and Razer located a injured Green Lantern named Shyir Rev. He told Razer to execute him before the two were confronted by Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kilowog. He, Razer and Atrocitus followed the two Green Lanterns to a planet, which they had already planned to have it blown up and he fought Hal Jordan again. He left the destroyed planet's remains with Atrocitus and the two returned to the Red Lanterns' base. Razer's return Zilius Zox was with Atrocitus when Razer returned to the Red Lanterns' Base. He was told by Atrocitus to charge Razer's ring. After it was discovered Razer was a traitor and had come to kill Atrocitus, Zilius took Razer to the Red Lantern's execution area as an example of what a Red Lantern traitor's fate will look like. He also took Kilowog down as well, but, the two were saved by Hal Jordan. He did the best he could to recapture them, but they escaped. Invasion of Oa Being his second in command, Zilius Zox was entrusted to ride with Atrocitus while he pursued Hal Jordan and his crew. Zilius went with Atrocitus when Hal Jordan, Kilowog and Razer came to their ship and successfully managed to invade their ship while the three went inside of theirs. Now in control of Aya and the rest of the ship, Zilius became so happy he commented on the difficulty of being a Red Lantern and trying to stay mad, mainly due to their recent success. He accompanied Atrocitus to Oa aboard the Interceptor. Zilius Zox stood by Atrocitus and the other Red Lanterns as broke into the Guardians' corders. He attacked the sole Green Lantern in the room, alongside the rest of the Red Lanterns, until he was shot in the back by Atrocitus. Zox preceded to grab Salaak by his torso with a construct made from his ring and asked him if he had any last words. Physical appearance Zilius Zox's body structure revolves mostly around his head, as it is larger than most of the others. Personality and traits Abilities Appearances Background information References External links Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Forgotten Zone individuals Category:Individuals Category:Red Lantern Corps members